


Born with Pride

by Bumblewish



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feels, Kindergartens (Steven Universe), Origin Story, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish
Summary: Peridot emerges.One-Shot.
Kudos: 11





	Born with Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a thought that wouldn't leave me. 
> 
> I also wanted to explore pre-redemption Peridot and what pushed her to be the way she was during her debut in canon or, in other words, what makes a Peridot so obsessed with her job.

The newborn gem was conscious for a short while before she was almost launched out of the teal-tinted rock-wall. She landed on a rocky surface face-first. She was aware of her equals milling around nearby, but internally the newborn gem knew that her kind was durable. They all knew she would be fine, even if her gem was placed in the center of her forehead. 

She stood up and was immediately enamored by her surroundings. There was something about it that made her feel proud. Her purpose as a Peridot- yes, that was what she and her equals were- was to make more of these outstanding places and, with it, more gems for her luminous Diamond. 

Peridot Facet 2F5L Cut 5XG would wear her limb enhancers with pride and do anything to please her maker, Yellow Diamond. She would make her Diamond proud.


End file.
